It Never Ends
by Saiyasha Misamurai
Summary: Something strange happens to Jade in her youth, and it leads her to grow into... a criminal? Her career at Section 13, her relationship with her family... is everything doomed to end this way?
1. An Introduction

**A/N: I chose the title "It Never Ends" because if you're a fan of the series, which you probably are, then you'll notice that the phrase "There's always something..." applies well to it. First, there were Talismans, Shendu, and the Enforcers; Next, there were Talismans, Daolon Wong, and the Enforcers; then there was the Blue box thing, Shendu and his family of demons, and the Enforcers; THEN there was the mask guy, whom I liked, by the way, the Oni Masks, the Shadown Kahn, and the Enforcers; and let's not forget Drago, and his gangsta-wannabe backup crew, and the elusive demon chi. Did I mention season 5 is my favorite? Anyway, this is yet another adventure the Chan family has been subjected to, only this time, jade is the main character, and she's not so little anymore...**

**This is my third posting of this chapter. Again, nothing big changed; if you read the original enough you'll notice a difference, though.**

**An Introduction**

It was a quiet Sunday morning in the shop of Uncle's Rare Finds.

"Tooohhhruuuu!" Uncle's voice could be heard from across the street, where Jackie was buying coffee.

"Yes, sensei?" Tohru's large feet shuffled in from the kitchen.

"I can't take it any more! Uncle needs coffee!" the old man stood from his desk and stood before his pupil.

"But sensei, Jackie is-" Tohru was interrupted by a smack on the forehead.

"Uncle does not like that coffee! It's too sweet. Take the coffee machine to be repaired!" he pointed to an old looking pile of tubes and plastic, which used to resemble a coffee pot.

"Yes, sensei." Tohru inclined his head before sweeping the machine into his hands and leaving the room

Before he could exit the shop however, Uncle's voice carried over from the back room.

"One more thing! I need some Essence of Lotus for my Disintegrating Potion. Be sure to buy some on your way home."

"Yes, sensei," Tohru turned for the door again.

"One moore thing. Take Jade with you. She is bored," The large man turned to face the eleven-year-old girl who had been sitting at the top of the staircase, tossing a bouncy ball in the air. She raised her head at the sound of her name.

"Very well, sensei. Let's go, Jade."

"Cool!" she hopped up from her place, catching the ball and racing down the stairs after Tohru.

"So, where we going, T? Huh? Huh?" she grabbed Tohru's large thumb and began swinging it as she walked. They spotted Jackie returning from the coffee shop.

"Tohru! Jade! Are you leaving?" he approached them from the other side of the road, carrying a tray of coffees and a bag of donuts.

"Yes," Tohru replied, eyeing the paper bag in his hand, "Sensei has asked us to go shopping for him."

"Aww…" Jade moaned, "Why can't we ever do anything exciting?"

Jackie smiled, "Well, you two have fun with that! I must-"

"Jackiiiiiee! Where is Uncle's coffee!?"

"Er- Coming, Uncle!" Jackie waved the hand carrying the donuts at the two before hurrying back to the shop.

*~*~*~*~*

"We would like this repaired," Tohru set the broken machine on the counter.

The saleslady gave him an intimidated look before nodding, "R-right away, sir."

Jade moaned and leaned against a nearby wall, "Can't we go somewhere?"

"We _are_ somewhere, Jade. We are at the supermarket."

"Somewhere _fun_?"

"I'm afraid we can't right now. Ask Finn to play a video game with you when we return."

"What, so I can whoop his butt again? I've beaten everyone at every video game we have!"

"Well, why not try helping Uncle around the shop?"

"Tch. As if. Besides, Uncle doesn't need any more help! He's got you, Finn, Ratso, Chow, and Hak Foo! What could I possibly do?"

"Hmm…"

"Excuse me, sir," the lady reappeared, "I'm afraid this machine is beyond repair. If your warranty is still good then we can replace it for you, but we'll need proof of purchase."

"I see. Well, thank you anyway," Tohru scooped the machine up in his arms and walked away.

"Well, since this hunk of junk won't do us any good, it shouldn't matter is it gets lost or stolen or broke, or anything else. Can we go somewhere? Please?"

"Alright Jade, you win. We can go somewhere."

"Yes!" she jumped up and punched the air victoriously.

*~*~*~*~*

"I _meant_ like Moose World," Jade muttered, arms crossed.

The two were standing inside Marty's Miscellaneous Merchandise, in search of the Essence of Lotus for Uncle.

"Ah-ha! Found it," the small shop owner descended the ladder in his storage room.

"Here you are, sir. I wasn't sure I had any," he handed a small bottle to Tohru.

"Thank you! Come again, soon!" he waved, after Tohru handed him the money.

"Come on, T; there has to be someplace we can go!"

"I'm sorry, Jade, but we must return to Uncle's shop."

"Aww…"

*~*~*~*~*

The next few days were quite similar. Jade would lounge around the shop, waiting for something to do. It seemed the only thing she took interest in anymore was causing mischeif. This usually resulted in Jade being grounded, (the total accumulated amount of groundation time was now at four and a half years, according to Jade's calculations) and the ex-enforcers being left to clean up the aftermath. Agreeing that their chores were monumental enough without Jade's shinanigans, they began to scheme.

"Ooh! Ooh! What about Melvin Moose World!? She'd love it there!" Ratso said gleefully.

"Hey, yeah! We could get our nephews down here and have a little play date!" Chow offered. Finn seemed to think this through.

"I don't know, guys. Jade's a pretty curious one. Remember the last time those four met? They ended up getting chased by those goons from that museum; not to mention, we ended up in the slammer."

"Awww… but it's Moose World! Nothin' bad ever happens there!" Ratso moaned.

"Trust me, fellas. Whenever Jade's involved, something's bound to go wrong. We can invite Rocko, Frank and Charlie, but let's just have a small video game party here. Let's not do anything too big and risk running into trouble," Finn suggested.

"Not a bad idea. We can have cake and ice cream!"

"Yeah, and we can use this as an excuse to buy some new video games!

"Yeah! And we can find some of Jade's friends and invite 'em over!"

"This is gonna be great!"

The three were very satisfied with their plan, and agreed to make it a surprise for Jade. Ratso got on the phone and arranged plans for their nephews to come over for a couple of days while Finn and Chow went shopping for party supplies and new games.

They were all very pleased with themselves.

*~*~*~*~*

"Aiii-yaa! Uncle needs 'Tomb of Chants' for Repair Spell! And where is Uncle's tea!?"

Hak Foo entered Uncle's back room, carrying a tray with a kettle and two tea cups on it.

"Yes, Master," he bowed his head before placing the tray next to Uncle.

"One more thing! Floor is filthy! Have someone mop! One more thing! Dishes must be done! One more thing! We have no food! Someone must go shopping! One more thing! The back door handle is broken! Someone must fix it! One more thing!-"

Hak Foo sighed in exhaustion as Uncle piled on his chores.

'_Where is everyone?'_ he thought miserably.

**Poor Hak Foo…**

**Don't ask me when the next chapter will be up, I don't know.**

**Well, okay; go ahead and ask, but I won't tell you. ^_^**

**I know, Jade is too young for things to be Valmont/Jade lovey gushy romance stuff, but this is just the start. Takes place immediately after season 5.**

**Sincerely,**

** Everyone's favorite lady,**

** Saiyasha Misamurai**


	2. Naughtiness, Boredom, and Evil Wizards?

**Am I the only one who has fun with the font editing options on this site? You know, those button thingies that make the letters big and small? I think they're great!**

**Naughtiness and Boredom Equal... Evil Wizards?**

Jade walked home slowly; the school day had been long, boring, and empty. Her friends had nothing to say or do, and the teachers had nothing fun planned. And she knew that when she got home, she only had homework to look forward to.

"I miss fighting evil…" she said to herself. Back in the good old days, with Section 13. And the J-Team.

"I wish there was something I could-"

"Stop! Hey!"

Jade froze in her tracks. Looking ahead, she saw several masked men run out of a store and toward her.

Thinking quickly, she took refuge behind a nearby dumpster. She looked around and noticed a black van with another masked man in the driver's seat.

"Hurry up!" the man called.

Following nothing more than instinct, Jade backed up and ran around the backside of the van, out of sight. She looked around and saw that the side door was wide open. She snuck around again and quickly made her way inside. She immediately took cover under a black sheet in a far corner. The man inside had his attention on the other three, and didn't notice his stowaway.

"Get in!" he ordered. Jade felt the vehicle bounce up and down as it took on more weight; she listened fearfully as the engine roared to life.

As she felt the van pull away, voices came from what were now merely dark figures in Jade's limited vision.

"What now?" one asked. Jade felt him sit somewhere nearby.

"We find Master Wong and deliver the goods," the driver replied.

'_Master Wong? Where have I heard that?'_ she thought to herself. Jade's eyes widened.

'Is it… could that be…'

"C'mon; we've been listening to the guy preach about how powerful this thing is; why not test it a little-"

"Don't touch that! Listen; we've got to stay under the radar, and that sure isn't going to happen if you guys decide to go on a rampage with powerful Dark Chi relic like this one!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh."

"Master warned us about this Chan guy; said he was REAL tough. Do you think, maybe, he already knows about what we did? And what about this 'Section 13' place? Could they be watching us?" a voice that hadn't spoke yet piped in.

"Relax! Looking at the intel we got on Chan, it says he's an archeologist who was hired by Section 13 to investigate 'certain rare artifacts'. And Section 13 is a secret government facility used only for the purpose of taking control of emergency situations which standard law enforcement can't handle. The only reason they'd want to interfere with our plans was if they knew that we stole a magical item with the intent to use it to harm others."

"Yeah! And what we did only amounts to an armed robbery. Even if they did notice what we stole, they'd know we also stole every penny in that cash register, and in the safe. I also nabbed a couple of wristwatches and this cool dragon statue, just to kind of 'show' that this thing isn't the only item we snagged. Now they'll think we just barged in and grabbed anything that looked valuable."

"But whether they think we know what this thing does or not, we still took it! What makes you think they're just going to _assume _we don't know what we've got? They're not just going to ignore this!"

"Would you shut it? Once we get this to Wong it's not gonna matter anyway; we'll be rich, and section thirteen, along with any and every other type of law enforcememnt out there, will be history."

"Oh… okay, but I think we should be careful, just in case."

Jade heard one of the men sigh, "Hey, boss? Next time, can we leave the Rookie? He's getting on my nerves."

"Just shut up, all of you," The driver shouted those last words, and everyone obeyed.

After what seemed like eternity, Jade could feel the van halt, and everyone got out. She peeked from under her sheet and, seeing that she was alone, threw the covers off to look out the window.

The four crooks were walking away from her, toward a warehouse a few yards away.

'_Now this is more like it,'_ Jade thought, a feeling of nostalgia beginning to overwhelm her. She fought it away and silently exited the van.

"Hey; if he makes me go out for something else, do you guys want anything? I could stop and grab some coffee-"

"Shut up!" the driver snapped again.

They went inside and Jade spotted some large containers laying against the building. She rushed over to them and climbed up.

There was a series of windows running along the upper-side of the building, and Jade peeked in.

The warehouse was dark, and crates were scattered around. She saw the four thieves standing in the middle of the room, and across from them was-

Jade froze. The suspicions that nagged at her in the van had been confirmed.

It was Daolon Wong!

The driver was moving his lips. He was talking. Jade creaked the window open slightly to listen.

"Here you go, boss," he set a small black bag on the crate next to the old wizard.

"Ah! Very good," Daolon Wong nodded briefly, suppressing a smile of satisfaction. Finally, some competent workers.

His moment was interrupted when something caught his eye. It was a…shadow?

"What's that?" he pointed to it, making it the object of the others' attention.

Jade saw them all turn to a spot on the floor, and gasped in horror. The Dark Chi master was indicating a small shadow; _her_ shadow. All five looked up at her.

Daolon Wong stood and pointed at her, "Don't let her get away! She's Chan's niece!"

Nothing more had to be said. The four immediately took off, each in different directions.

Jade swallowed.

"Uh-oh…"

**Cliff-hanger! Run! If you're too close then it'll fall and hit you! Gah!**

**^_^**

**Saiyasha Misamurai**


	3. Is This Normal?

**A/N: The other reason I chose It Never Ends as the name of the story is because I saw it as an opportunity to make a very possible ValmontxJade fic. I took the liberty of sparing Valmont as many years as possible, so just go along with me and make Valmont 27 years old when Jade is 13. I don't think it ever actually tells you how old he is, though he is a child in the 70's…**

**Okay, Valmont is 30. There.**

**Is This Normal?**

Jade scrambled off of the container she was standing on and hurried to find a hiding spot. Taking in her surroundings, she noticed a small storage house nearby. She ran to it and tugged on the doorknob; it was locked.

"Oh, no…"

Thinking quickly, she saw several stacks of milk crates and took cover behind them. After a few seconds Wong's henchmen came into view.

"Did you see her?"

"No. Could she have left already?"

"Doubt it. Split up; we need to find her."

Jade watched as the four spread out. To her horror, one of them approached her hiding place; however, when he peeked behind the crates, he didn't notice her.

"She's not around here! We should check the other side of the warehouse; maybe she managed to get over the containers somehow!"

Everyone followed the driver around the building and Jade let out sigh, "That was close."

"Don't get too comfortable, child," she jumped and whirled around to face the voice that came from behind her, only to meet Daolon Wong nose to nose.

'_Oh, crud.'_

*~*~*~*~*

"Just leave her over there, and keep an eye on her," the old wizard said passively.

"Arg… Put me down!"

"Not a chance, kiddo."

"Keep her quiet!"

"Yes, sir," the man clamped a hand down her mouth. She struggled against his grip but found herself tiring quickly. She stopped in an effort to conserve energy.

Wong took a seat at the end of the long hall, and Jade simply watched as he raised his hand and summoned a wood stick from somewhere nearby.

"The orb," he held out his other hand. The driver pulled a purple glass ball of the sack he was holding and placed it in Wong's palm.

"Excellent," Wong hissed, "I can sense strong dark chi in this old relic. Perfect."

He then started to mutter quiet incantations. Jade knew what he was doing the moment both of the objects in his hands started to glow.

'_This is bad! He's making himself a new staff!'_

She thought hard about how she could escape. An idea came quickly and she acted on impulse, licking her captor's hand.

"Ew; gross!" he shouted pulling away. _You're telling me,_ she thought bitterly. She elbowed him in the gut, catching him off guard long enough for her to get away.

She ran toward Wong and snatched the orb from him, heading for the nearest exit.

"No! Stop her!" he ordered. His four henchmen chased after her, but she slipped through a gap between two stacks of crates and was out the emergency door before they could reach her.

Jade wasted no time getting away from the warehouse and into a nearby parking lot. She looked around quickly, trying to spot her captors through the quickly darkening sky.

When she felt safe enough, she reached into her pocket for some loose change and used it to dial Jackies number at a payphone near the road. Yet _another _reason why she should have her own cell.

"Hello?" her uncle's voice came as a huge releif to her frazzled state.

"Uncle Jackie! I've got a problem!"

Jade's figure was illuminated by a pair of headlight's approaching her.

'_Oh no; they've found me!'_

"Not now, Jade! I'm-"

She saw a shadowed figure step out of the passenger's side of the vehicle, and screamed.

"Ow! …busy." Jackie finished, looking at her in surprise. He snapped his phone closed and ran toward her.

"Jade? What are you doing here?" He looked worried.

"No time! Daolon Wong's here and he had these guys snatch this ball thing and now he's trying to find me!" she held the orb out to her Uncle.

"Jackie? What's Jade doing here?" Captain Black appeared in front of the car, followed by Uncle. He smiled when he saw the relic in Jade's hands.

"Well done, little lady! You got the Peruvian, uh… Thingey! Here; let's get that to safety before- Ow!" Uncle's hand's whipped at him like lightning.

"Peruvian _Nubes del Trueno_ possesses a great amount of Dark Chi! Don't touch it!"

"But- Jade's touching it!" Jackie pointed out.

"I know; have her wait in car."

"Aww…" she hanged her head.

*~*~*~*~*

"So what were you guys doing there, anyway?" Jade looked up at Captain Black from behind Uncle's shop counter.

"We received a report a couple of weeks ago telling us that Daolon Wong had escaped prison and was back in San Francisco. We've been tracking him for a few days. I never imagined he'd be stupid enough to send his goons after the, uh… the Peruvian Thingey."

"So you knew about it? The entire time? And no one told me!?" Jade exclaimed. Black gave her a pointed look.

"We hoped you not knowing would keep you out of harm's way. But every time we try to keep you safe, it seems less and less possible."

"Finished." Uncle stood and picked up the orb.

"I have suppressed the relic's dark chi; however, I cannot be sure that some of its chi did not enter Jade."

"Can't you perform the Chi extraction spell just in case?" Jackie asked. Uncle whacked him.

"If there is no bad chi from orb in Jade's body, then Jade's chi will be sucked into the orb! Do you want Zombie Jade!? No! Then leave chi alone!"

"Okay! Okay! Ow…" Jackie rubbed his head.

Jackie, Uncle, Jade, Captain Black, Tohru, Finn, Ratso, Chow, and Hak Foo crowded into the little back room of Uncle's shop. Everyone was worried about Jade's safety.

"So what do we do?" Ratso asked.

"Nothing," Uncle replied, "I cannot perform an extraction spell because the Dark Chi in this orb is overwhelming; if I were to extract Jade's Chi, it would be lost and corrupted. The only thing left to do is wait; we must observe and see if Jade's behavior is any more evil than usual."

"But Uncle; if we wait, won't Jade's chi be corrupted anyway?"

"It's possible, but there is nothing I can do. Bad things happen to those who tamper with Dark Chi…"

Everyone stayed silent for a while… until the doorbell rang.

"Ooh! Ooh! They're here!" Ratso shouted gleefully, momentarily forgetting the present woes.

"Who's here?" Jackie asked, surprised. He soon got his answer.

"Rocko!"

"Uncle Ratso!"

Everyone looked through the door and saw Ratso and his nephew sharing a hug.

"Huh? What's Rocko doing here?" Jade asked out loud.

"We invited some kids over for a little party. But right now I'm not sure anyone's really in the mood for a-"

"PARTY!" Jade interrupted Finn and ran toward her friend. Frank and Charlie appeared from behind Rocko. She ran up and high-fived all of them.

"Whoo! This is gonna be awesome!"

"You said it!"

"Yeah!" They all ran upstairs.

Laser blasts and crashes were all that could be heard for hours, and as more children showed up, Tohru led them to the action.

Finn dished up ice cream, Ratso served cake, and when the children were happily fed and rushed back upstairs for more games, the adults were downstairs, thinking about their Jade.

*~*~*~*~*

Later that night, Jade and her uncle were at their apartment.

"I'm so hungry!" she moaned, clutching her stomach.

"How is that possible? You ate the most out of everyone at the party," Jackie teased.

"I have a quick metabolism," she shrugged, turning slightly red. Jackie smiled.

"It's late," he said, "We can have a quick dinner but you have to go to bed afterwards."

"Sure thing. Come on, Uncle Jackie; when have I ever not listened to you?"

Jackie immediately opened his mouth, "Ah! Teh- wha… You-"

Jade giggled, "Made you stutter!"

She ran out of the room before Jackie could stop her, and he smiled to himself as he pulled out two T.V. dinners.

*~*~*~*~*

_Crash!_

Jade jolted upward.

"What was that?" She looked around. She could see her work desk, her dresser, her nightstand, and the door to her closet, but nothing was out of place.

Her windows curtains were flowing slightly in the little breeze outside.

"Ruff! Arf!" a dog's barking could be heard from the alley. She poked her head out of her window and saw the dog. It was staring at a trash can that had been knocked over.

"Arf! Arf!" It continued.

Jade slid back inside and looked around for something heavy. She spotted her Melvin Moose alarm clock and unplugged it from the wall. Then she went back to the window and hurled toward the dog.

"Shut up!" she shouted. She heard a loud yelp as the clock connected, and Jade stared in amazement at her accuracy.

"Heh. Stupid mutt," she grinned, happy that things were now quiet.

She shut her window and walked back to her bed, but stopped before actually climbing in.

She looked at her window with a worried expression.

'_Why did I do that?' _She thought, and started worrying about the dog's saftey.

'I hope it's okay…'

She felt a little numb when she finally climbed under her covers.

'Is something wrong with me?'

She looked around and wondered if that orb really had affected her.

'_Bad things happen to those who tamper with Dark Chi...'_

Uncle had said that.

Bad things…Very bad things…

**Okay, recap! I think it's important to go over the story again so you can remember it.**

**Jade falls into a rut after the defeat of Drago and Shendu. She finds her days filled with overwhelming boredom until one day, while she is returning home from school, she witnesses a robbery. She sneaks into the thieves' getaway car, only to discover that the man behind the plot to steal the Peruvian Trueno thingey was none other than Daolon Wong, the Dark Chi wizard. After thwarting his attempt at returning to power by stealing the items necessary to forge himself a new staff, Captain Black and Jade's Uncle Jackie conveniently arrive and the evil wizard is once again carted off to the big house. But now that Jade has made physical contact with the Peruvian **_**Nubes del Trueno**_**, an ancient relic in possession of some nasty Dark Chi, no one can be sure whether or not Jade's chi has been violated. Join us next time as we explore the story from a different perspective; Future Jade! Until then!**

**~ Saiyasha Misamurai**


End file.
